The voice
by windmaster45
Summary: A voice haunts the mind of Wren. Wren leaves to find a way to prove to herself she has use to the voice. When she's loosing hope, can Kenji, and the others stop the voice from controling Wren?


Disclaimer: One story by me. All characters are ocs. Kenji, FuzzehPumkin, and this version of Demi belongs to Kenji hyuga. Ookami belongs to YouHasTaste on deviantart. Mortivore belongs to Kenji hyuga, or Hyuka? All other characters belong to me.

Please read, and review.

* * *

_The last thing Wren saw was Mortivore's eyes, or Kenji's eyes smiling with victory. Wren felt a sudden gush from her being, she relized his arm went though her gut. Her eyes widened feeling tears slide, then she screeched in pain._

* * *

Wren opens her eyes, and she relized the nightmare had only to remind her she was in the ice wastes. She remembered she left when Kenji left to speak with Demi. She left because she read in a journal that her father had gone to the ice wastes of Saverdon. She didn't want to risk Kenji's life. She knew he had weakened because of Mortivore. She thought, "_No..." _She felt the ground shake. The cave she used for sleeping that night was collasping. She ran for the exit, and she tripped. She got up as her eyes widened. She had no time to run. A rock was falling down right above her. She ran anyway trying to get out in fear. Suddenly, lightning bast the rock apart. A voice shouted, "WREN, HURRY!" It was none other then her father, Lytorvon. Lytorvon shot lightning in protection of his only daughter. Wren ran passed falling rocks, and she jumped out of the cave.

A few minutes of scilence, until Lytorvon patted his daughter's head. He whispered, "You alright, Wren?" Wren looked up towards his face, it was the first time she didn't want to kill him. She replied, "I've been better... Why did you leave?" He blinked, then stared at her for a moment. He said, "...You mean why did I leave when you finally had a normal life?" She nodded in response. He never thought of her as the straight to the point kind of a girl like her mother. He replied, "There are certain things I must solve before I can be involved with you life. Shouldn't you be with your friends right now...?" She replied, "I was never needed." He stared at her with disbelief. She looked up, and said, "I was never needed in their lives. Kenji certainly never needed my waste of space."

Her father let out a deep sigh. He wasn't the type for listening to his child's complaints. She continued, "I soppose I'm a waste of space here, aren't I?" He sighed, "At the moment, yes. You need to go back to your friends. I have little to no time left to spare." She nodded in scilence, then began to leave. He shook his head, then decided some words are best left unsaid.

* * *

She knew she wasn't ready. She recalled everything even if she wasn't there Demi would've had a great victory. Loko would've still been there. She felt exposed the voice whispering in her mind, "_You say that, and know it's true. Give up, then girl." _She felt tears slide, but she hissed, "Not yet, I promise you." She felt the light that remained within her wither away. She knew if she told Kenji about the voice she'd be concidered "giving up". She didn't like loosing.

She ran feeling her heart telling her to stand down. Her mind told her to go home. The voice told her to follow her heart knowing what it was telling her. She wasn't strong enough to hold it back. She hit the ground face first sobbing.

* * *

Kenji entered his home noticing it was oddly scilent. He normally heard Wren attempting to clean her room. Demi entered behind saying, "Uncle Kenji, Where's Wren~?" Ookami looked around the manor it was creepy to him. Kenji saw Wren's journal lying on the desk closed. He turned to feel part of the room was cold. He saw her twin swords against the walls. He could easily she hadn't touched them in several hours. Blood twinkled off them. He turned to the closet. The closet was wide open filled like they always were. He drew closer until he noticed a box. He examined the box. The box had a picture of Wren, and a picture with a dark shaden figure in the other. It looked like she drew it herself. He opened the box. There was various of paper talking of a voice in her mind. He wondered why she never told anyone. She seemed very socal for a while, but she started slowing fading it seemed to everyone.

He closed the box. He turned to see Demi picking up the journal, and reading it. She said, "It seems like she's been relooking at different outcomes. Without her." Kenji didn't know how t reply. The reason they were looking for her was because she hadn't come out, and visited Demi like she said. It wasn't like her to ever forget her pomises to her friends. He stood up, and decided they'd have to find her by looking outside. He assumed she'd be in a tree like usual. Something was wrong, and he wasn't sure what it was. He assumed it had something to do with the voice that is spoken about in the pages in that box.

* * *

Wren lied in the snow knowing no matter what she couldn't die. She felt tears sliding down her face. She felt as if she gave up to the voice. She sighed, "Well, I know who the voice isn't..." The voice snickered, "_who aren't I, girl?" _She replied, "Your not Kenji, Loko, Ookami, Demi, or Valence." The voice could only laugh in response. She rolled to her left as if she was in her own bed. She closed her eyes allowing unconciousness to take over.

* * *

"Kenji?" Demi asked in confusion as he read though each page. She could only wonder what he was thinking. He looked up at Demi. He replied, "I'm leaving." Ookami asked, "W-what? Why are you leaving?" Kenji didn't reply, and walked out of his home. Unlike usual where he could teleport to his destenation, he had to _**find**_ his destenation. He had no clue where Wren had gone, but he was certain she wouldn't go somewhere without a reason. She used to go somewhere for no reason, but lately she absolutly needed a reason to even leave her room. He began his search, by teleporting to her old friend Valence's home.

* * *

Wren awoke with a cry. She wasn't expecting another nightmare. She slept even though she'd delt with horrible nightmares each time. She began to connect the facts. She wasn't adjusted to this puzzle yet. She got up to teleport to Valence's. Her eyes grew wide, the first thing she saw a certained blue haired Ookami's back. She had gasped, "W-what the!" He turned around with a frown. He said, "You didn't hide the _box _very well, Wren." Her eyes widened more, then she hissed, "This doesn't concern you." He replied, "It does." She glared at him. She didn't like to either. She backed up a little bit, then started to teleport. He grabbed her wrist, then the two disappeared together. She wasn't very accurrate with teleporting, but they appeared in what was the slashers base.

She wasn't going to escape Kenji once he had hold of her. She growled, "How does it involve you?" He answered, "It involves me do to the fact your _**my** **apprentice.**_ It has involved Demi as well." She froze, then fell to her knees. She didn't understand at all. She felt tears slide again. She hissed, "WHY DO I EVEN MATTER TO YOU, OR DEMI!" He stared at her in confusion. She had been there for Demi. She'd seen Mortivore fight Demi first hand. He didn't understand what made this question even come up. He stepped closer to her. She hissed, "I was never needed. I wasn't helpful to you at all. I couldn't even do what my mother sacroficed herself for me to do... I am useless to you! I'm a waste of space!"

Wren awaited for him to reply. He could only sit beside her, then hug her with no words. She glared, until she relized it was his answer. It was him waiting... waiting for the voice.

The voice spoke, "_Hm... If it isn't Kenji..."_


End file.
